


Summer Transfer Window

by Jus_ad_bellum



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jus_ad_bellum/pseuds/Jus_ad_bellum
Summary: 切尔西沸沸扬扬传了这么久买大米，终究连一个official bid都没有希望芒不要太过伤心（）（还是写了傻黄甜）
Relationships: Mason Mount/Declan Rice
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Summer Transfer Window

莱斯有点迷惑，有点生气，有点担心，还有点困——主要是困。

这很正常，早晨五点（也许已经六点了，他迷迷糊糊没看清），男朋友不打一声招呼来敲门，对着摄像头露出捉奸在握的表情，而自己昨晚唯一的性行为就是和他打电话的时候撸了一发。

莱斯打开门，花了比平时多一点点的时间，一边揉脸一边问，“怎么了Mase？”

芒特没有回答，像挤过两名后卫那样从他和门之间挤进来，没等莱斯反应明白，啪地甩上门，一把搂住脖子开始接吻，吻着吻着又腾出一只手隔着内裤揉搓户主人半勃的阴茎。他的嘴唇很凉，充满清晨雾气的味道，同样冰凉的手指熟门熟路地勾起欲望。

他似乎穿着切尔西新赛季的羽绒外套，搂起来松松软软的。这件衣服是很苍白的淡蓝色，莱斯还记得上周去科巴姆接他，芒特贴在自己身上，对着后视镜说，这和迪克兰的浅绿色眼睛好衬哦。

吻还没有结束，芒特可能太过凶狠，咬破了莱斯的嘴角。血腥味很快就被不断分泌的唾液冲淡，但他隐约感到有点疼。内裤不知道怎么就脱掉了，芒特的手指也算不上温柔，没做润滑，缓慢但用力地开始撸动。

莱斯本来就迷迷瞪瞪没睡醒，再加上缺氧，脑子比西汉姆的站位还混乱，等他终于意识到发生了什么的时候，已经是赤身裸体站在客厅中央。至于芒特，芒特跪在地上很认真地给他口交。

这可不常见。芒特总觉得口交累又不好玩，他只喜欢潦草地舔一舔尝一尝，如果玩心上来还会咬一咬。如果莱斯求他继续，他就会摆出无辜又任性的表情说，“可我现在就想要你进来。”

眼下的芒特乖得过分，小心翼翼收起牙齿，把龟头含在嘴里，舌尖捋过每一道褶皱，最后绕着尿道口打转。莱斯无法抑制地用力吸气，芒特把手放在他的腹肌上——这可起不到什么平复情绪的作用。芒特张开嘴，稍微偏过头，开始舔舐柱身，小小的舌头每次只能够到一点，他就这样耐心地从头服务到尾。前液流出来，芒特及时又迅速地舔掉了，然后再次把头部吞进去，快速地做着吞吐的动作，让莱斯的阴茎操自己的嘴巴。

“嘿，Mase？”莱斯轻轻拨开芒特粘在额角的几缕头发。

地上的小男孩努力把整根阴茎都吞进去，鼻尖埋在下体的毛发里，听见自己的名字，能做的只有抬起眼睛。他不太擅长口交，深喉真的很难，刚才还灵活游走在莱斯唇齿间的舌头，现在被挤到不知放哪里才好，而克制会厌反应和适应咸腥的味道更不是那么容易掌握的技巧。他的目光游离，眼圈已经红了，泪水在眼眶里打转，微微皱起的眉毛不时抖动一下，看起来又天真又色情。

看见这样的芒特自己居然没直接射出来，莱斯觉得这真是个比7-2更奇迹的奇迹。

“Mase，梅森！我还是想问一句，这是什么突发的play吗？”

芒特打掉莱斯放在自己头顶的手，吐掉嘴里的东西，站起身，把莱斯推倒在沙发，骑上去。动作一气呵成，看得出蓄谋已久。

莱斯看到，芒特确实穿着球队的羽绒外套，但他已经没精力注意颜色是深是浅了，因为很快地，芒特粗暴地扯开拉链，里面什么都没有。

他很白，缺少光照的英格兰秋季和被迫缩短的夏休期让他的肤色更加惨淡，像稀释的牛奶。外套的面料毕竟不如贴身衣物，他的乳头已经被摩擦充血，变成漂亮的玫瑰花蕾颜色，与奶白的胸脯对比更加可口。

不过，莱斯很快就又顾不上关注胸部了，芒特又迅速扯掉自己的裤子，没有内裤。不仅没有内裤，还有一条尾巴——被肛塞固定在身后的，毛茸茸的，圆滚滚的，红松鼠尾巴。

芒特动一下，尾巴跟着动一下。

他拔掉尾巴的时候费了一点力气，莱斯没见过这个，估计是新买的，用起来还不顺手。芒特的一只手撑在莱斯的肋骨上（莱斯已经顾不上自己的肋骨会不会被折断了），一只手背过去向外拉扯。他的牙齿咬着下唇，一些细小的呻吟还是会从齿缝间泄露出来，这让他看起来和听起来都更像一只小松鼠。

尾巴被扔到地上。芒特收回两只手，握住莱斯的阴茎随便撸了两下。

“安全套在沙发底下！”

“我不想用安全套！”芒特凶巴巴地回答他。

“润滑剂，这个必须……”

“不用，我已经准备好了。”芒特再次打断对话，抓住他的阴茎，直接往下坐。

但他的准备大概还是不够充分，进入很容易，但坐到一半开始哆哆嗦嗦，肉眼可见两腿发抖。他看了莱斯一眼，男朋友很无辜地看着他，张张嘴，大概又要说什么哄人的话。想到这里，芒特闭上眼睛，抿着嘴巴，松开手，毫无顾忌自暴自弃地顺着地心引力坐下去。

生理反应是不会骗人的，疼就是疼。刚才已经蒸发干燥的眼角又湿了，并迅速聚成泪珠顺着脸颊滑下。嘴唇也开始发抖，牙齿也开始发抖，还是没忍住抽抽搭搭地喊了一句“迪克兰”。

莱斯略带羞愧地承认自己是真的爽爆了，生理以及心理意义上的爽爆了。

好在芒特平时就热衷于骑乘体位，很快调整到取悦自己也取悦对方的合适角度，卖力地抬起、坐下、抬起、坐下，越来越快。每次抬起都只把头部留在里面，每次坐下又整根吞没。

莱斯伸手想扶住他的腰，又被凶巴巴地打掉。

他仰起头，呻吟声也越来越高，汗水从脖子到胸脯到小腹最后滑落到两个人的连接处。但他还会时不时瞄一眼莱斯的表情，再鼓起嘴巴，有点不满又迫不得已地调整到更刺激的节奏。

这么做的结果就是他很快累坏了，但还是坚持到莱斯高潮，男朋友的手指抓住自己的大腿，留下可以持续两三天的痕迹。

其实莱斯本打算抽出来，不然清理起来很麻烦——虽然哼哼唧唧的芒特会很可爱。但芒特没有给他这个机会，夹紧自己的屁股，就要他射在里面。

一般情况下，芒特的不应期很短的，但这次可能确实足够辛苦，莱斯问“要第二轮吗？”

他甚至没意识到男朋友在问什么。半分钟后，突然回答“不要继续！”虽然嘴上这么说，但又忍不住用自己的大腿根蹭蹭莱斯硬起来的阴茎。

莱斯是不会放过这个机会的。

芒特的好体力不仅体现在赛场上，当然也体现在床上。他总是充满活力，好奇心旺盛，每天都有新玩法，总会从床上滚到地上，总会让一些枕头和沙发垫倒霉——虽然这么讲出来很像在形容小型犬。所以说，赶上自己还有体力而芒特可以任人摆布是可遇不可求的好机会。永远奔跑、跳跃、横冲直撞的男孩终于软绵绵地窝在怀里。

他们平时做爱芒特总是不喜欢自己做扩张之类的准备，要么很随便地用手指戳几下，要么撒娇说Dec还是你来吧。想到他今天早早爬起来，自己认真扩张，润滑，还带上可爱的肛塞（很可能认真挑选过），赤裸着身子披上外套，冷飕飕地钻进车里，一路上忍受着胸部的不适和下体的不适狂踩油门来到自己家，莱斯很难不感到兴奋。

高潮之后的芒特格外敏感，随便被碰一下都会全身颤抖，亲吻更是一种折磨。

莱斯不慌不忙，揉揉他的屁股，舔一舔他的耳廓，顺着脊柱从脖颈抚摸到腰窝，在把手指探进依旧湿润的后穴，收获几声小鸟啁啾一样的抱怨。

芒特以为他们就是这样玩玩闹闹地过去，顶多莱斯再插进来动几下——他太低估男朋友了，这可是搞恶作剧水平和他旗鼓相当的男朋友。

莱斯突然把他抱起来。不是抱起来放在自己腿上那种抱起来，而是双手托在屁股下面，像抱半大孩子那样把他抱着站起来。

芒特尖叫了一声，像溺水者抓住救生圈那样搂着莱斯的脑袋，引得对方笑个不停。

“只许你淘气，不许我玩一下吗？”

更重要的是，他还被钉在莱斯的阴茎上，两条小腿悬空，脚尖因为细细密密地快感紧紧蜷缩。虽然对方的手指几乎嵌入自己的皮肉，但还是害怕到环住莱斯的脖子。

“没想到你这么小只啊Mase，”莱斯托着他迈开第一步。

芒特的身体迅速抖起来。

莱斯每走一步，都是抽插一下，芒特的肩膀跟着一颠一颠，持续时间过长的快感变成一种酷刑。

他的嗓子早就哑了，也没什么力气呻吟，只能发出小动物一样的声音，或者用气息喊莱斯的名字。

他们终于抵达卧室，他被平放到床上，莱斯弯下腰终于尝到了觊觎已久的小花蕾，没忍住，稍稍用力咬了一下。

芒特努力推开他，又因为撕扯的痛感马上被迫放手。

莱斯在心里悄悄辩解，这不能怪自己，实在是太像夏天的浆果，只不过浆果是酸甜的，这是更好吃的奶香味。

他们还在继续，芒特含着莱斯的手指，牙齿已经用不上力，口水顺着嘴角流下来。莱斯偏偏要问他一堆问题。

“你想让我继续吗？”

“舒服吗？”

“你想我了吗？”

他对每个问题都摇摇头又点点头。

莱斯第二次射在里面的时候，芒特下意识地把手放在自己的小腹上，就像真能感觉到什么一样。莱斯抓住这只手，气息不稳地笑着说，“Mase要怀孕了。”

芒特轻轻哼了一下，软软的，很难说清楚他想表达什么。

“今天Mase为什么这么乖？是扮演提供上门服务的男妓吗？买你两个小时要多少钱？”莱斯开始揉芒特的头毛。他们应该去洗澡的，但芒特赖在床上说再躺一下再躺一下。

“我很便宜的，只要能从西汉姆联买下莱斯那么多的钱，多一便士都不要。”

莱斯手上的动作停住了几秒，又恢复继续。他早该想到为什么芒特偏要在今天跑来找他，还要这么努力的做爱。

他们陷入沉默。

过了一会，芒特很小声地说，“对不起。”

“没有没有没有，”莱斯有点被吓到。他摸摸芒特的脸，“不要这么讲。”

芒特没有回答他，他们都知道这不是一名球员能说了算的事情，这都不是一家俱乐部能说了算的事情。

芒特总想起小时候特里和兰帕德在餐桌上争论切尔西要不要买阿圭罗，“反正我不喜欢他，你很喜欢他，这只能更让我不喜欢他。”然后这笔交易就泡汤了。当时习以为常的芒特，现在才知道，斯坦福桥更衣室里不会再有人拥有如此话语权。事实上，在兰帕德治下，任何球员都不得对引援发表意见。

至于东伦敦的邻居，“拿英格兰银行来都不换”的态度自始不变。

他点赞过许多球迷“切尔西买莱斯吧！”发言和假新闻。

他每天和经纪人打几个小时的电话。

他在兰帕德的办公室门口溜达来溜达去。

他偶遇特里的时候旁敲侧击弯弯绕绕。

他问奇尔韦尔，罗杰斯和高层不是放话死也不卖吗？究竟又如何被说动。

他问费迪南德，您当年是怎么去了利兹联，兰帕德和科尔又怎么去了切尔西。

没有用，什么都没有用。今天是夏窗的最后一天，转会绯闻报道摞起来比球门还高，切尔西自始至终从未正式报价。

莱斯长长地叹了一口气，某些从休赛期开始，到伦敦德比，到米诺科斯岛，到圣乔治公园一直绕着他和他们团团转的东西消失了。不知道是暂时性消失，还是永远消失。

芒特突然抱紧他，额头抵在他的肩膀上，“可我好想和你一起踢球啊。”

他的芒特还是14岁那个芒特，永远都是。

那个芒特会抱着他哭得稀里哗啦用14岁乖小孩可以学到的所有脏话咒骂自己支持的球队，现在这个芒特也开始掉眼泪了。

莱斯一边拍他的后背一边想，这真好，芒特还是会在自己面前随便哭闹，也只会在自己面前随便哭闹。

这个念头很自私，他当然清楚，但他自作主张原谅了自己的自私。

“你记得今天是英格兰报到的日子吧。”

芒特在他的怀里点点头。

“行李在车上吗？”

又摇摇头，“马上回去收拾。”

莱斯揉揉他的后脑勺，垂下眼睛坏笑，“你打算就这么回去？外套里面一丝不挂，下面还在淌水，半路座椅就要湿透，肚子里灌满我的精液，像个刚完事的小婊子。”

像是为了验证自己说的话，莱斯把手伸进芒特的腿间，滑溜溜的，很湿，沾了一手，还有点凉。芒特被他的手指弄痒了，不安分地扭来扭去，一边笑一边回答，“是呀。”

“是什么呀！我家肯定能凑齐你的衣服鞋子日用品，说不定零食都是全的！”

END

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Facts (?)：  
> 芒特点赞你车球迷买大米的呼吁和假的转会新闻是真事  
> 你车因为蒋特里反对放弃买阿圭罗也是真事（阿圭罗和兰帕德互相评价很高也是真事2333333）  
> 


End file.
